


The Rose has Already Been Taken Care of

by blulrryface



Series: Pillow Talk [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Late at Night, M/M, Night Talks, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blulrryface/pseuds/blulrryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to get a new tattoo." He said.</p><p>Harry look at his eyes, green lock with blue. "Why do you have to tell me? You can get whatever tattoo you want." He replied with a smile and a voice that is so soft. The voice that only for his Louis, his fond voice.</p><p>"Yeah? Just want to let you know." Louis said.</p><p>Harry smiled again. "Whatever tattoo you want to get, I know that I'll love it just like every tattoo you’ve already got." He traces his finger against Louis' arm skin. Louis take a glance at the part of his arm where Harry's skin met his, it’s his left arm. That's it, he thinks. That's the place he's going to get tattooed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose has Already Been Taken Care of

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error because this short fiction hasn't been beta-ed yet, but hope you enjoy!

 

"Haz, look at me!" Louis said as he laugh and dance across the room.

"Watch your step, Lou. Don't want you to stumble and hurt yourself." Harry replied with an ear-to-ear grin looking at his boyfriend doing silly dances.

 

They both got a little drunk, a light headed typical drunk after a night out with the boys. Clock on the wall shows it's 02.38 AM, meaning they have to sleep soon so they have enough energy for rehearsal in a couple of hours before the show. After fifteen minutes of dancing and giggling around the room, Louis’ already laying on the bed, not sleeping just staring at the ceiling. Both of them still got a little bit of energy from the drink they had earlier. Harry pulls out his shirt and pants, leaving him only on his briefs.

 

"Lou, you’ve got to take off those sweaty t-shirt and jeans." Harry told his boyfriend fondly.

Louis only close his eyes. "'M too lazy, help me Haz."

 

With a shake of his head and a smile attached on his face, Harry walk towards his lover. Once Louis out from his sweaty outfit, Harry lay beside him on his side so Louis can spoon him.

 

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★

 

In the dim room with only moonlight seeping through the small gap of the window curtain, Louis can clearly see the outline of Harry's body as he spoon him. The love of his life he thought. He imagine what's life would be when he didn't met Harry that day at the bathroom, what if he didn't audition the same day as Harry did, and so many other what ifs but he cannot find one answer to the question. He traces his fingers lightly against Harry's arm, right above his ship tattoo. Suddenly he thinks about his compass tattoo, crazy how he first thought that the idea of matching tattoos is a bit scary and now he end up with loads of it. Then his finger traces against Harry's rose tattoo, how beautiful it is on Harry's skin. Delicate, yet strong but still needs protection, just like Harry.

 

"Tickles babe." Harry said with his deep voice startling Louis from his thought. He shift on the bed so he's facing Louis now.

"Sorry." Louis smiled. "I thought you're already asleep."

"Can't, still got a bit energy from the drink I guess."

Louis only reply with a hum.

 

Silence fill the room but it's the comfortable type of silence. Harry’s hair fall down, covering half of his face. So Louis bring his hand up to tuck the hair behind Harry’s ear. Beautiful he thinks, once he can see Harry’s face clearly. Everything about Harry is beautiful. Louis look at the emerald green eyes in front of him. Still bright and beautiful like how he first saw it, how he first fell in love with it. And then so suddenly he blurt out the words that he really want to say the whole night.

 

"I want to get a new tattoo." He said.

Harry look at his eyes, green lock with blue. "Why do you have to tell me? You can get whatever tattoo you want." He replied with a smile and a voice that is so soft. The voice that only for his Louis, his fond voice.

"Yeah? Just want to let you know." Louis said.

Harry smiled again. "Whatever tattoo you want to get, I know that I'll love it just like every tattoo you’ve already got." He traces his finger against Louis' arm skin. Louis take a glance at the part of his arm where Harry's skin met his, it’s his left arm. That's it, he thinks. That's the place he's going to get tattooed.

"But don't you want to know what I'm getting?" Louis asked.

Harry only replied with a quirked eyebrow, waiting for Louis to answer the question.

Louis take a breath and smile. "I'm going to get a dagger, since the rose has already been taken care of." He said proudly.

 

Not quite expecting the answer, Harry looking at Louis with wide eyes and wide smile that probably could split his face into two. He knows what dagger and rose mean, he knows that the fans want Louis to get the dagger once he got his rose tattoo done, and in that moment he knows that Louis is ready to make a commitment with him. With that, he start littering Louis' face with kisses until the feathery haired boy giggles.

 

"Okay, okay stop Haz! Shouldn't have told you at three in the morning." Louis chuckled and smile. "We should probably get some sleep before rehearsal." He said.

  

But Harry's half asleep and wide awake at the same time because there's this boy in front of him, the boy that he love so much it hurts, making a commitment with him without even saying it. Harry know Louis is afraid of commitment, yet there he is making a lifetime commitment with all of their matching tattoos.

 

"Yeah you're right, goodnight babe." Harry end up saying.

"Night curly."

After that and a few kisses, they both fall asleep with smile on their face.

 

☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*★

 

And if at rehearsal Liam, Zayn, and Niall are confused why their two best mates looking so happy and always smiling, well, no one has to know the reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [tumblr](https://blulrryface.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/blulrryface)


End file.
